


A Feeling Like Home

by vvoidknight



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Multi, Pale Kankar, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvoidknight/pseuds/vvoidknight
Summary: It's Jade's first Christmas in the new world and she gets to spend it with the people that she loves (and that love her!).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lleyus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lleyus/gifts).



> It isn't explicitly stated because the gals hadn't talked it out, but Jade & Rose & Kanaya are dating.

Rose has always been an early riser, though many people didn’t seem to believe it. The night had her heart, but there was something otherworldly about being the first awake, the first to take a cup of whatever warm beverage was at hand and watch the sun color the sky.

On this particular morning, Rose awoke with her back pressed against another’s on the living room floor. She paused and took a moment to collect herself. After a moment, awareness trickled in. It was Kanaya at her back, or perhaps Jade. They’d spent the previous night preparing the house for today…

Rose smiled and sat up, noting that the sky outside the window was only just beginning to lighten. The room was illuminated by lines of tiny lights draped over everything. They had… perhaps… gone overboard. But it was such a pretty look having the room lit up in greens and red and blues.

She slid out from under the blanket she’d been sharing and noted that it was Jade who had been pressed against her back. She had fallen asleep where she lay, with no time taken to remove her glasses or put on pajamas. In a fit of uncharacteristic weakness, she gently pressed a kiss against Jade’s temple and moved to do the same for Kanaya, who was partially caught up in Jade’s grip. She smiled, a large goofy thing, and scampered off to make hot chocolate.

In the room behind her, Jade huffed a sigh and pulled Kanaya closer.

* * *

Jade woke up next when she scented hot chocolate in the air. Without opening her eyes, she raised her head and sniffed a few times to confirm and then managed the herculean effort of actually opening her eyes. She was greeted with the sight of Kanaya sleeping in her arms and she blushed.

She took a moment to extract herself, hoping that she wouldn’t inadvertently wake Kanaya as she did so. By moving slowly and with the help of a well-timed teleport, Jade succeeded in freeing herself and replacing her own body with a pillow. She took a moment to do a quick victory dance and then bounced off in the direction of the kitchen, socks sliding pleasingly on the hard wooden floors. Her tail was wagging a mile a minute as she went.

All of the fixings for hot chocolate were on the kitchen counter, but there was no one around. Jade frowned and employed her novice detective skills (learned from Jane). There were only three of them in the house, so it had to have been Rose that was up so early and making hot chocolate, of all things. Rose’s sweet tooth was a very poorly kept secret, but Jade would have thought she’d wait until later in the day to break into the stash. Oh well. It didn’t matter.

What _did_ matter was that Rose was nowhere in the kitchen. Jade even checked the walk in cupboard to be sure (and _perhaps_ for a gingerbread cookie from the cute jar Jane had dropped off the day before). She quickly set to making herself a cup of hot chocolate with a smattering of hot chocolate – what could she say? It was a classic – before setting out to find her wayward friend.

It took almost half of her cup to find Rose sitting on the roof, bundled up in a coat with an empty mug by her feet. She didn’t appear to notice Jade’s approach, so the Witch of Space took a moment to watch her and take in how serene she seemed. It wasn’t often that Rose took time to just… _be._

“Rose,” Jade called after another moment, fearing that staring any longer would make her some kind of creepy voyeur. The Seer of Light jumped ever so slightly and looked over her shoulder.

“Good morning, Jade. I didn’t expect to see you up so early,” she commented, patting the rooftop beside her. “And I suppose I should wish you a merry Christmas. I believe that’s what we settled on for the winter solstice holiday, correct?”

“Yep!” Jade said, clambering into the offered spot. She smiled at Rose and then looked out over the view. Rose and Kanaya’s home was mostly secluded, so she was treated to the sight of the sun rising over dense copses of trees, through wispy orange and pink clouds.

It was _beautiful_.

As Jade watched the sun rise, feeling the gravitational pull of the celestial bodies deep inside, Rose smiled, eyes only for Jade.

“It’s a lovely morning,” Rose said after she was able to tear her eyes away. She nudged her empty cup with a foot wistfully. “I’m very glad I can partake in it with someone else. Kanaya is still woefully nocturnal.”

“You stayed up just as late as we did,” Jade pointed out, playfully accusing.

“Yes, but I harness my dark magic for my own benefit,” she said. She pulled her coat on tighter and smiled when Jade looked at her questioningly. She elaborated, “Naps. I take naps.”

Jade laughed, hard. Rose joined in after a moment, softly chuckling at her own joke. They eventually calmed, but it took quite a few minutes for them to stop giggling completely.

“I’m,” Jade paused, as if embarrassed. She brushed her hair out of her face and carefully avoided looking at Rose. “I’m really glad I can watch the sunrise with you, too.”

“Oh, Jade,” Rose said, fondness dripping from her tone. But she didn’t seem to get it.

“No, Rose. I really am,” she said, eyes beginning to burn just the slightest bit. She prayed they wouldn’t overflow – it was cold out here and she didn’t want to ruin the moment with her friend.

“Jade,” Rose said, voice a bit less warm and more confused. Jade sniffed sharply and she was sliding over, wrapping an arm around her in silent comfort.

“I spent years pretty much alone,” Jade said, honestly making her voice break. “Rose, I did my best to be strong, but I was so _lonely_.”

“I’m sorry,” Rose said, though there was no way it was her fault. Everything had to turn out as it had or they wouldn’t have won, but it hurt to know that Jade had to suffer for it. “I’m so, so sorry, Jade. But I promise that you’ll never be alone. I promise you on my life.”

“Don’t say that,” Jade said, shoving her glasses up to wipe her eyes impatiently. Rose’s words were almost impossibly soothing, but Jade didn’t like that she was promising on her own life.

“It’s my life,” Rose said impudently, dropping a kiss on Jade’s cheek and squeezing her tight. Jade’s tail wagged weakly at the gesture. “If I spend it making sure that you, and Kanaya, and all of our other friends are happy, then it was a life well spent. You won’t be alone, Jade. I won’t let you.”

Overcome, Jade wrapped her arms around Rose and squeezed just as hard.

* * *

Once they pried Kanaya from the depths of slumber, the three teenagers readied the house for the impending party. Everyone promised to stop in at least once, if only for a few minutes to exchange gifts. Jane and her father were also hosting a party, but their party was taking place in the morning. Jane dragged her session-mates plus Calliope home for the holiday and Jade happened to know from John’s longsuffering pesterlogs that Dad Crocker was planning on dressing up as Santa.

It was something that everyone else elected to miss.

Kanaya’s task was decorating their home, ensuring the presents under the tree were angled _just so_ and that all of the lights hung perfectly. Rose went around placing the finishing touches and Kanaya followed along, making sure they were perfect.

Jade was left to play the role of organizer. She was pretty much glued to her phone, making sure she knew exactly when everyone was arriving and what they would be bringing.

Jane and her father agreed to bring the human food while Karkat was bringing some troll delicacies. Kanaya assured them all that it would be delicious and that Karkat was actually a very good chef.

Dave was the first to arrive. He came bearing his and Karkat’s gifts and proclaimed that he’d graciously let Karkat have a few peaceful hours alone to prepare food. Rose wrangled him into the living room and, after letting Kanaya threaten Dave into swearing he wouldn’t touch the decorations, allowed him to set up his turntables. Soon enough, some suitably classical sounding instrumentals began weaving through the house.

Kanaya finished setting up Dave and Karkat’s roughly wrapped presents under and around the tree as Rose called to her from the kitchen. She hummed unconsciously as she went, voice harmonizing with Dave’s music seamlessly. She found Rose on a step ladder, affixing something to the doorway while Jade held the ladder with one hand and messaged someone with the other.

“Did you need me?” Kanaya inquired, lingering nearby. Rose flashed her a smile and finished her work quickly before dismounting with the help of Kanaya. She pushed the ladder a little to signal that Jade could let go and she did.

“Yes,” Rose said, pushing the ladder out of the way even further and taking its exact space. She smiled at Kanaya and then Jade, whose attention finally strayed from her phone. “I am standing under the mistletoe with two very cute girls and I haven’t even gotten _one_ kiss.”

* * *

Karkat arrived a scant few hours later with a freshly baked grubloaf, wearing an ugly Christmas sweater. Kanaya politely refrained from making him change immediately and instead escorted him to the kitchen, where he could store the food.

“This human holiday is nice, though I’m not sure I understand the history behind it,” Kanaya said. She was making hot chocolate with dark chocolate. The bitterness was more suited to troll tastes than the terribly sweet stuff that Rose favored.

“Who cares?” Karkat asked, picking at a bobble on his sweatshirt. He was careful not to tear it with his claws, as Dave impressed upon him the importance of sweaters in the holiday proceedings. “I’m not sure that Dave or Rose actually _care_ about the history behind it.”

“Probably not,” Kanaya agreed, pouring her bittersweet concoction into two mugs. “I gather that it was a religious holiday and we have long since disproven any human religion.”

The music from the living room changed into something purely strings. Kanaya wondered if that was Rose’s influence. It probably was. Her ectobrother was more partial to pounding beats and heavy bass. Karkat privately suspected that the intensity of the music would leave very little else to concentrate on. After all, Dave put the most effort into his music during his sleepless nights.

“It will be nice to have everyone together,” Kanaya said after a moment. Karkat nodded as he took a sip, humming at the taste. “Roxy and Calliope especially. Calliope has promised to help me tailor a new suit for Rose.”

“Because I’m sure she doesn’t have enough,” Karkat grumbled. Kanaya smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, leaving a perfect green mark on his grey skin.

“I will make you a very dapper suit as well,” she promised as he blushed red.

* * *

That night, after the party and party goers had come and gone, Jade, Rose, John, and Dave gathered on the roof for their own intimate get together. Kanaya and Karkat were inside, cleaning and sharing in their own moment of self-reflection.

“This is real,” John said to the sky. “This is all really real.”

“Indeed,” Rose said, comfortably bracketed by Dave and Jade. She was leaning into Jade’s side tiredly, not having had the opportunity to nap at all that day. Jade was more than happy to let her, She, too, was surrounded by friends and family on both sides, with John on her free side.

“We won the game,” Jade said, pulling her coat tighter. “We’re free.”

“Yeah,” Dave agreed. “We really fucking are.”


End file.
